This invention relates to a rigid container under a residual vacuum which comprises a closure cap having a deformable central part.
There are already various tamper-evident systems in the food industry, for example systems in which a strip of paper is glued to the closure cover and the top of the container accommodating the food product. The reason for the development of such systems is to stop the packs being opened by dishonest people seeking either deliberately to compromise the sterility of the pack or to add products unfit for human consumption. FR-PS 89 08 757 also relates to a tamper-evident system comprising a seal straddling the edge of the cover and the top of the glass containing the food product. The disadvantage of this system is that when the container is opened, the seal is broken, leaving a number of fragments which have to be quickly thrown away to ensure that they are not accidentally mixed with the food product itself.